


Spaghetti and Meatballs

by stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Oh Sehun, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Chef byun baekhyun, Cooking Lessons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idol Park Chanyeol, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniesomelette/pseuds/stephaniesomelette
Summary: “You...Y-You…” Baekhyun pointed an accusing finger at Chanyeol, who simply froze, not knowing his mistake.“Am I doing this correctly? The recipe says to reduce by half.”“Reduce by half means evaporating half the original volume, not pouring away half the sauce, you idiot!”-Or a fic where Baekhyun is a food producer and Chanyeol is an idol who doesn’t know how to cook. The two cross paths when Chanyeol is promoting his latest album, and Baekhyun is invited to give the idol a cooking lesson.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 65





	1. Reduce By Half

“Hi everyone! I’m Baekhyun and today I will be making my favourite strawberry pavlova! It’s the perfect dessert to make since the strawberries are in season right now.” Baekhyun puts on his signature pastel blue apron, which was slightly oversized but it didn’t matter because he looked so cute. 

Baekhyun works as a food producer for Ktaste, a food content creating company in Korea. They are popular on instagram and youtube, churning out new recipe videos everyday. 

Baekhyun is one of the more popular food producers, his easy to follow recipes are always hitting at least a million views, and of course, because Baekhyun is so adorable. 

After spreading the meringue effortlessly and presenting it beautifully with fresh strawberries and icing sugar, Baekhyun was finally done with his creation, a beautiful strawberry pavlova - the perfect sweet treat. 

“Okay, I’m digging in. I can’t wait!” Baekhyun squealed, grabbing a fork and a plate to get a slice of his own creation.

“Mmmm, Baekhyunnie gives this a 10/10, because strawberries are my favourite!” Baekhyun gave a thumbs up as he chewed and savoured every bite of the sweet meringue, cheeks slowly fluffing up and becoming bigger with how many strawberries he was stuffing his face with.

“Please give this recipe a try! It’s Baekhyunnie approved! See you next week!” Baekhyun waved to the camera with his available palm, the other still unconsciously stuffing more dessert into his mouth. Baekhyun’s colleague cuts the video, and they’re officially done with filming for today.

“Nice one Baek, this recipe is so good.” Junmyeon complimented, earning a satisfied grin from the smaller, strawberries and cream slathered on his lips. All the staff were enjoying a piece of Baekhyun’s strawberry pavlova, the little chef felt proud about his creation.

“Thanks, Jun. I have high hopes for this dessert too.”

“Oh, by the way, the boss has an assignment for you next week. Do you know who Park Chanyeol is?” Junmyeon asks, handing over the file with the details for next week’s program. Baekhyun flips through the details in the file. Park Chanyeol is having his comeback soon, and one of his promotional events was to do a cooking livestream for his fans.

“Why did the boss choose me?” Baekhyun wonders, it is such an amazing opportunity, plus he’s sure that many people in their company were fans of Park Chanyeol.

“Their manager requested for someone who’s not a fan, because the cooking is actually the main point. And also, you’re the cutest member of our staff, nobody can resist you.” Junmyeon ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, causing the smaller to whine.

“I’m not cute! I’m a manly man!” Baekhyun took off his apron, trying to look as aggressive as he could. Baekhyun thought he was doing a good job, but honestly, he looks more like an angry puppy that has not been fed yet.

“Whatever you say, Baek. I’m sure that manly men love dressing their puppies up in tutus too.” Junmyeon teased, causing Baekhyun to let out an offended gasp.

“Jun! Don’t bring mongryong into this! And that is an insult to all the manly men in the world!”

-

Baekhyun wakes up bright and early that day, wearing his favourite apricot cream blouse and styling his hair nicely for the broadcast. After work, he walks into the entertainment company with wide eyes. It was so huge! As expected of Park Chanyeol, his debut had helped the company become well recognized, and his album sales were so high that this very building he was standing in was probably only a small proportion of their overall sales.

“Byun Baekhyun, right?”

Baekhyun turns around to see a man around his age. He quickly nods and is directed to his allocated venue.

“I’m Minseok, Chanyeol’s manager. The live stream will start at around 6pm, Chanyeol will be here soon after his fansign.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me know.” Baekhyun does a quick bow and starts preparing the ingredients. Apparently, spaghetti and meatballs were Chanyeol’s favourite, so Baekhyun begins weighing out the ingredients, pulling out all the bowls and plates needed for the recipe.

“Baekhyun-sshi, Chanyeol is here.”

Baekhyun looked up, and he almost forgot to breathe because of how stunning the man was. A perfect 1:1:1 ratio, his features were all in the right places, his eyes were so big and twinkly. Now Baekhyun understood why his colleagues always called Park Chanyeol the ideal boyfriend material.

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol.” The tall man reaches out his hand, looking down at the shorter.

“I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.”

“Ah, Baekhyun-sshi, so what recipe are we going to make?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs.” Baekhyun responded with a gentle voice, still a little starstruck as it was his first time seeing a celebrity. 

“That’s my favourite, I can’t wait to get started!” Chanyeol said excitedly, clasping his hands together. Baekhyun smiled, thinking that this broadcast might be pretty fun with how enthusiastic the idol is.

-

It doesn’t go that well.

Despite how handsome Chanyeol is, it’s just too bad that he’s way too clumsy.

Earlier in the broadcast, everything went smoothly, Baekhyun quickly explained the steps and elaborated on the ingredients needed. It was only until they started making their pasta from scratch, that Baekhyun decided to give the idol his first assignment.

“Chanyeol-sshi, can you help me knead the dough?”

“Sure, but I’m not very good at it though…” Chanyeol grabs the piece of pasta dough, Baekhyun gives him an encouraging smile as he prepares to knead the dough.

Slam!

Baekhyun flinched.

Slam!

Chanyeol threw the dough onto the wooden board, throwing it from such a tall height and down onto the table, making a loud slamming sound equivalent to a sharp stinging slap on the cheek. Baekhyun flinched once more as Chanyeol kneaded and punched the dough with so much passion, the air bubbles definitely won’t survive. If those air bubbles could speak, it would be a deafening scream.

“Chanyeol-sshi! Be gentle...be gentle…” Baekhyun quickly grabbed the dough from Chanyeol’s hands, giving the warm and deflated looking piece of dough a few comforting pats after saving it from the executioner.

“Come on, I’m sure there are other things you can do. Don’t give up, cooking is all about practice!”

-

Baekhyun wants to take back all he said right now.

“Y-You..You…” Baekhyun’s lips wobbled, he pointed a finger at the idol, in shock at how terrible he was at following instructions.

“ _ Beakhyun _ -sshi, am I doing this right? The recipe said to reduce by half.” Chanyeol asks as he pours out half of the pasta sauce cluelessly, and switches the heat back on to cook the remaining half.

Baekhyun can’t take it anymore. He can’t tell if the idol is actually, genuinely just an airhead or if he is deliberately doing this for publicity. First, he almost killed their precious dough, and now, he was throwing away half the pasta sauce away. Who on earth would throw away precious pasta sauce after making it with so much time and effort! Was he being serious? 

“You...Oh My God! Reduce by half means evaporating half the original volume, not pouring away half the sauce, you idiot!”

“Oh…”

“Come here, you deserve a beating! It’s bad enough that you wasted food, and you can’t even remember my name properly! It’s Baekhyun, not Beakhyun!” Baekhyun grabs the idol by the ear and takes a clean wooden spatula, smacking the idol on the shoulder. It doesn’t hurt, but the idol whines. 

“Ah! Ouch!”

The camera crew gape at them in shock, they have no idea if they should continue the livestream or just cut it quickly. The director waves his hands, telling them to just continue. The two are not even cooking anymore, half the sauce had been poured away, the pasta is still being dried, and there is a very angry short man with an adorable pout smacking a tall and lanky handsome man.

_ @loeyismy1: kkkk I’m dying _

_ @chanloey_heart: omg somebody screenshot this, I need this meme! _

_ @xoxo_yeol: that’s our chanyeol! Poor Baekhyun hahaha _

_ @921127CY: am I the only one who thinks they look good together? _

“Keep rolling, the fans are loving it.” The staff smiled, looking at how the number of likes took a sharp increase and more and more comments were coming in. The camera crew took a breath of relief, they could finally watch the incident unfold before them with ease, it was way too amusing.

“Forget it, we’ll have to make another batch of pasta sauce. Simmer the leftover sauce and we’ll transfer it over to the new pot.” Baekhyun puts down the wooden spatula, grabbing more tomatoes from the fridge.

“What does simmer mean?”

“Oh my god.”

-

“And there, we have our spaghetti and meatballs! It’s so simple and easy to make! Even though we spent 2 hours making this please don’t misunderstand, it really is quick and easy! It will only take 2 hours if your cooking partner can’t follow instructions.” Baekhyun commented, glaring at Chanyeol as he grated some parmesan on the piping hot spaghetti and meatballs.

Chanyeol returned the favour with another glare.

“Okay, cameraman can we have a close-up please-” Baekhyun requested, wanting the audience to get a closer look at their creation.

But before the camera could even get a proper close-up of the dish, Chanyeol grabs his fork and stabs the meatballs with a smirk, ruining the presentation and digging in for a bite. All the camera could see now are split open meatballs and spaghetti which has lost its beautiful twirl.

“Chanyeol-sshi! My meatball…” Baekhyun gasps like a little child, his mouth wobbling as his perfectly round meatballs are now smushed and entering the devil’s mouth. Chanyeol is finding it so entertaining, enjoying the disheartened look on the smaller’s face as he continued eating.

“Sorry, I was just so hungry. But hey, it is really good! It’s not the presentation that matters, it’s the taste-”

“Shut up!”

-

“Baekhyun-sshi, thank you so much for being with us today, I’m sorry about Chanyeol’s behaviour, it’s his first time cooking and he doesn’t know much about food filming.” 

Minseok looked at the hurt puppy with an apologetic look, as the poor boy proceeded to fill his tupperware with the leftover spaghetti. Minseok nudged Chanyeol to apologize as well, but the idol was so distracted and amused by the little chef’s face, that he simply stood there with his head up high.

“My close-ups...and...and...he ate all the meatballs!” 

Baekhyun pouted, dumping more pasta into his own container. He was sure that they made at least seven or eight fist sized meatballs, and he was even planning to bring some home for dinner. But after the entire livestream, one or two were given to the camera crew, and the rest...they went into the idol’s stomach. What’s left for Baekhyun is plain spaghetti, and a little bit of sauce.

“Then make sure you bring more ingredients next time. I eat a lot, you know.” 

Chanyeol spoke up, his hand reaching out for another strand of pasta. Baekhyun uses his tongs to smack his hand away, he can’t risk having his last bit of food being taken away.

“I’m going to tell all your fans that you’re not human! After five huge meatballs and a bowl of pasta and you’re still taking other people’s food, what makes you think that there will be a next time!” Baekhyun complained, and this was the first time in his career when he wished that he was back in culinary school. Getting scolded by the head chef was definitely much better than getting teased by a terrible cook.

“I’m going, good luck for your comeback.” 

Baekhyun did a half-assed bow, walking out of the studio with hurried footsteps, though it looked more like waddling with how hard he was trying to balance his food on one shoulder and his equipment on the other. He looked like he was on the verge of falling.

“Hey, Minseok hyung. Tell the company that I’ll do anything they want me to. Give me a permanent cooking segment.”

  
  



	2. Chocolate and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun still hates Chanyeol.

**[Upload] Park Chanyeol doesn’t know what ‘Reduce By Half’ means**

**[Trending] Park Chanyeol gets lectured by KTaste producer Byun Baekhyun, livestream garnered 3 million viewers in 2 hours.**

_ Fans of Park Chanyeol were in for a treat yesterday night during Chanyeol’s livestream in “My Little Kitchen”! What was meant to be a cooking session by Chanyeol for the fans turned into an amusing and hilarious fight between the two main hosts! #ChanyeolPouredTheSauceAway and #BaekhyunShockedFace both trended at #1 and #2 respectively on twitter.  _ _ Click here  _ _ to see the hilarious clip!  _

-

Baekhyun entered the KTaste office in fear the next day, after seeing so many sites publishing news about last night’s broadcast, and with many people recognizing him on his way to work, he thinks that he had really screwed up his performance. Baekhyun cried at the thought of having to submit a resignation letter.

All because of that airhead Park Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, boss wants to see you.” His female colleague walked past him, telling him to go meet the boss quickly

“Me?”

Their CEO, Sehun, is generally a nice person. But when employees are slacking, or are not performing to their best ability, his cold eyes are enough to make them beg for forgiveness.

Baekhyun walked timidly to the door, knocking gently until he heard the ‘come in’ cue to enter. Once he is in, Baekhyun looks down, avoiding eye contact with the older.

“Byun Baekhyun, why aren’t you looking at me?”

Sehun chuckles quietly, seeing that brown mop of hair hanging down in shame.

“Sorry Mr. Oh, I’m just really ashamed of my performance yesterday…” Baekhyun pouted a little, frowning as he had flashbacks from the way he smacked the idol.

“I’m not here to punish you Baekhyun, in fact, you did brilliant. The company is offering you a permanent cooking broadcast.” 

“A-Are you serious?”

Baekhyun immediately looked up at his boss with large twinkly eyes, and Sehun tried his best to hide his laughter, opting for a small smile instead. The smaller creeps up to his desk shyly, taking a peek at the contract in Sehun’s hands. 

Sehun flips it around and observes Baekhyun as he reads the contract, internally cooing at how Baekhyun squints his eyes and scrunches his nose as he reads. Baekhyun nods his head as he reads, humming a little while flipping through the pages.

“Sorry Mr. Oh, but I don’t think I can accept this contract.”

That statement takes Sehun by surprise.

“Hm, why not?”

“After yesterday’s encounter with Park Chanyeol, I believe that I was inexperienced and lack the skills to teach a beginner how to cook. I think it’s better if you choose someone else.” Baekhyun’s face becomes gloomy, remembering how Park Chanyeol teased him so much.

“I understand if you don’t want to take up the offer. Then, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Mr. Oh!” Baekhyun smiles as he gets up from his seat, skipping happily back to the kitchen.

-

Chanyeol laughed once more as he watched Baekhyun’s cooking tutorials online, he especially loved the parts when Baekhyun does a taste test of the food he just made, that satisfied grin is just so adorable.

Baekhyun has been with KTaste for almost four years, the number of videos with him in it is almost...endless. Chanyeol hasn’t been sleeping a lot, trying to catch up with all of Baekhyun’s old videos. And in the case that he was sleeping, he always went to dreamland with a smile, thinking about the cute and bubbly food producer who reminded him so much of a pup. 

“Chanyeol, your cooking segment has been passed! Though there are some minor changes.” Minseok smiled at the idol, a stack of papers in his hands from the meeting.

Chanyeol smiled, it means that he’ll get to see Byun Baekhyun every wee-

“The KTaste producer has been changed from Byun Baekhyun to Kim Hye Jin. I heard that Ms. Kim is a fan of yours too.”

Chanyeol’s smile instantly turned upside down. Minseok was a little slow in catching up, he was still speaking praises of how good the broadcast is going to be.

“Minseok, that’s a major change!” 

Chanyeol growled, causing the manager to jump, 

“Tell the company that I refuse to have any other food producer but Byun Baekhyun. Tell them to do whatever it takes to get him on the show, FUCK!”

The door slams. Minseok barely makes it out alive, and the big fat contract is torn to shreds.

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” Minseok shakes his head, 

-

“Mr. Oh, CY Entertainment is insisting on having Baekhyun on the show. They said they would offer anything for Mr. Byun to agree. If not, their show has to be cancelled.” 

Sehun sighed as his secretary passed him the folder, he thought that this problem would have been solved already, but the entertainment company’s determination to have Baekhyun as the chef host is making it terribly hard.

“I’ve tried convincing Baekhyun already, he said no...is there anything that Baekhyun needs? Or likes? Something to convince him to say yes? He even said he would refuse a higher pay.”

His secretary immediately straightened up, smiling as he had lots of information about Baekhyun.

“Mr. Oh, the entire office in KTaste knows that Baekhyun is a huge fan of celebrity chef Do Kyungsoo. His workspace is filled with posters and magazines of the chef, and he hugs Do Kyungsoo’s cookbook before and after work everyday.”

Anyone who walks to Baekhyun’s workstation would see everything related to Chef Do Kyungsoo. His cookbooks and his endorsed products are everywhere. Some found it weird that Baekhyun looked up to a certain chef this much, but the rest understood.

Chef Soo is Korea’s national treasure. His cooking had redefined modern korean cuisine.

Sehun chuckles, “Is that so?”

“Yes, I believe that Baekhyun would agree if the deal has something to do with the celebrity chef.”

“Alright, then please communicate with CY Entertainment. They should know what to do.”

-

“This is perfect! I’m going to call Kyungsoo immediately.”

Chanyeol smiled looking through the conditions of the contract, seems like the little chef is actually a huge fan of his best friend, Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both had their humble beginnings, being neighbours and schoolmates for a few years before going their separate ways. While Kyungsoo went around the globe promoting his cuisine, Chanyeol spread his music across the world, going up the ranks with every new album.

“Hello?”

“Hey Soo, there’s this guy I know who’s a huge fan of yours…”

-

“Baekhyun, please come in.”

“Mr. Oh, is there a problem? Is my new recipe not doing well?” Baekhyun panicked, eyes shaking as he rubbed his hands together. He can’t help but think that he’s getting bad news.

“No no, not at all. I’m here to ask you again about the contract.”

“But I don’t want to-”

“Some conditions have changed Baek, they’re offering something really special.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Chef Do Kyungsoo-”

“Oh my god, a chance to go to his restaurant? Oh my god! Mr. Oh, did you know that I saved up a lot of money to eat at his new restaurant last year, I even brought his recipe book to be autographed! But in the end I was too late, I queued and queued and the restaurant was soon closed for the day.” 

Baekhyun sulked, talking animatedly about his unfortunate event last year. Till now, the luxurious restaurant is still having a full house every night.

Sehun chuckled seeing Baekhyun talk with so much energy that he didn’t even realise that the sleeves of his sweater were rolling down slowly, making him look ever so tiny.

“Nope, it’s even better than just going to the restaurant. CY Entertainment is offering one on one sessions with Chef Do, and you will get to meet him and taste his dishes for his spring menu.”

“oh my god, yes!” 

Baekhyun sprang up from his seat and walked over and hugged his boss tightly, causing Sehun to blush at the contact. If anyone were looking into their office right now, it looks as if Sehun had just proposed to Baekhyun. 

A big misunderstanding.

Baekhyun never idolized singers or actors, rather, he admired celebrity chefs like Do Kyungsoo - handsome, smart and a very talented cook. Baekhyun loved buying food magazines and seeing a significant number of pages dedicated to Kyungsoo’s cooking, it pleased his warm little heart.

“Baekhyun, so the broadcast…?” Sehun muffled, as the smaller continued hugging him. Sehun uses this chance to take a quick sniff at the adorable chef, it was such a pleasant scent.

“I-I’ll sign it.”

**[JUST IN] Park Chanyeol’s “My Little Kitchen” extended due to popular demand, KTaste Producer Byun Baekhyun signs on for the rest of the broadcast. New livestream every friday night, 8pm KST.**

Chanyeol scrolls through the news with a grin on his face, a wicked cackle erupting from within him. Everything is finally going as planned. He has made a promise with his entertainment company to extend his comeback period to make up for his request for the cooking broadcast, which means that he can continue teasing the little chef for longer.

Chanyeol is currently getting his hair and makeup done, the team of “My Little Kitchen” will be having a meeting to plan future episodes and recipes to make. It means that Baekhyun will be coming too.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun has just arrived. He’s waiting for the producers in the meeting room. The catering that you have requested has also been prepared.” 

With a grateful nod, Chanyeol walks out of the dressing room to the meeting room, greeting some staff and public members on the way there.

Chanyeol waits outside the door for a little while, hesitant and shy to meet Baekhyun once again after their last encounter a few weeks ago. With a quick knock, Chanyeol pulls at the door knob and invites himself in.

“Mmmm, this is so good.”

The first thing Chanyeol sees is Baekhyun enjoying the chocolate fondue that came with the catering, dipping all kinds of fruits and pastries into the thick and luscious creamy chocolate mixture. Chanyeol stared at the smaller, his hands in his pockets, looking at Baekhyun amusedly with how he closed his eyes to savour the cacao, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room. Luckily, it’s just them two.

“Hah, I didn’t know you were such a pig.”

Baekhyun glanced up, frowning once he saw the idol laughing at him. What Baekhyun didn’t realise was making him look so funny (and adorable) was the chocolate stain on his lips. Baekhyun paused from dipping more strawberries into the chocolate fondue, putting his plate down to face the idol.

“And I didn’t know you were so desperate for attention either. One livestream was not enough, huh.” Baekhyun mocked, putting his hands on his hips. The idol was unfazed by the little chef’s words, grabbing a strawberry for himself too.

“I’m an idol, I’m supposed to be attention-seeking, aren’t I? Well anyways, everything is good now. I gotta thank Kyungsoo later, I didn’t know you were so crazy over him.” Chanyeol bit into his strawberry, waiting for Baekhyun to make the connections in his head.

“Kyungsoo? You? You and him…” Baekhyun asked, straightening his back and being extremely confused. 

Chanyeol wanted to stomp his feet and scream in excitement, this was way too entertaining for him, Baekhyun looked as if he was questioning his entire existence, looking at his chocolate covered strawberries with blank eyes.

“Yes, Do Kyungsoo is my best friend. Since childhood.” Chanyeol boasts, standing tall and proud. Chanyeol had never taken advantage of his best friend’s status, but this is one of the times where it might come in handy. Baekhyun should be glamourising him any moment now.

“If Do Kyungsoo is your best friend...it means that he probably watched your livestream that day, and I’m in that livestream…”

A little light bulb pops into Baekhyun’s head.

“Do Kyungsoo knows me! Oh my gosh, Chanyeol, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve dressed nicer if I knew he was watching!” 

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol playfully and proceeded to feel his cheeks. He grabbed his tiny palms to rest it on his face, and he couldn’t stop smiling like a crazy fangirl. Every fan’s dream come true is to be recognized by their idol, right? Baekhyun thinks he has achieved the ultimate goal. 

Chanyeol stands there looking at Baekhyun cup his mochi cheeks, dumbfounded. 

This boy just keeps gushing about Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo this, Kyungsoo that. Where are his Thank Yous and ‘Oh-my-gosh-you’re-so-amazing’?

Baekhyun snaps out of it when a few producers start entering, it was almost time for the meeting to begin.

“Hey Chanyeol, is there anything on my face? Just to make sure because I ate quite a lot of cream puffs.” Baekhyun asks, his face moving closer to Chanyeol’s unknowingly.

Chanyeol turned and was immediately met with Baekhyun’s innocent eyes and soft plump lips covered in chocolate and cream. Chanyeol turns red, the close proximity is making him feel warm and jittery. He wants to kiss those lips so badly.

“Chanyeol??? What’s taking you so long?” The smaller pouts. 

“Oh, um, there’s nothing. Don’t worry.” Chanyeol lies, because Baekhyun looked too cute the way he is now. The smaller mumbles a quick ‘thanks’ before going back for more servings of sweets.

The rest of the staff soon enter the meeting room, and Chanyeol quickly tells them to help themselves to the catering he had prepared before sitting down. Baekhyun soon joins in and sits next to Chanyeol, with yet another plate of chocolate covered strawberries and some cream puffs. 

The little idiot doesn’t even realise that he now has more chocolate and cream stuck to his lips. Chanyeol doesn’t tell him about it, because the more he thinks about it, it’s pretty cute.

“Mr. Byun, you have some cream on your lips.” One of the producers chuckled, passing a box of tissues over to him.

Baekhyun froze for a second before he turned to Chanyeol and glared.

“Park Chanyeol! I hate you!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think! :")


	3. Burnt Custard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol burns the custard puffs! And it's also his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of the year! Hope everyone will have a good 2021 ahead~

“Ngahhh, I’m so tired…”

Baekhyun groaned as he entered the KTaste cooking studio the following week, resting his head on a nearby table, mochi cheeks hanging gently. Having the broadcast as a side job meant more work, he spent his entire weekend with mongryong on his lap, as he edited his cooking videos and did research for the following week. He also had to submit a list of ingredients and equipment he needed for the upcoming broadcast. 

It was a lot of work.

“Baek, hang in there! I’m looking forward to the broadcast tonight.”

Baekhyun pouted, fridays are his long workdays, he’ll have to report to KTaste at 8am, and head to CY Entertainment at 6pm, with the livestream lasting for about two hours till 10pm. But everyday, as Baekhyun hugs Chef Do’s cookbook, he tells himself to stay strong so that he can meet his idol.

“Chanyeol, can you help me pour in some curry powder?”

They were back in the kitchen after another week, with another recipe.

“Okay.” Chanyeol grabs the bottle of curry powder and opens the lid, and dumps half a bottle of curry powder into the pot of stew. Chanyeol didn’t think much of it, but Baekhyun’s gasp was enough to tell him that he did something wrong.

“What the-are you insane? This is a couple tablespoons! We only needed a little!”

“What difference is it going to make? Isn’t curry powder like one of those instant seasoning packets?” Chanyeol fought back, adding a little bit more curry powder into the pot. Baekhyun quickly stops him, putting the curry powder far far away from Chanyeol’s reach.

Baekhyun stared at the amount of curry powder in the stew, the little chef was lost and utterly speechless. One tablespoon and a couple tablespoons made a huge difference. Baekhyun throws Chanyeol a puppy glare, which quickly prompts Chanyeol to stand there, fumbling with his fingers and slowly walking out from the camera lens to avoid getting his ear pulled again. 

Baekhyun drags the idol back into the livestream, very visibly pulling him by the ear.

“Hey, running away from your responsibilities again! Wait till I feed you this curry, it’ll give you diarrhea with how much curry powder you put in!”

The idol whines, and the cameraman quickly zooms in on the idol’s face, scrunched up in pain.

_ For Chef Do. For Chef Do.  _ Baekhyun closes his eyes for a quick moment, it seems like the idol is really incapable of cooking.

  
  


-

“Psst, Baek, what surprise are you going to plan for this week’s broadcast?”

“What’s happening during this week’s broadcast?”

“What the hell Baek! It’s Chanyeol’s birthday!”

“Was I supposed to remember it, or do I have to give him a present or something? That will burn a hole in my wallet! That man only knows how to wear branded stuff.” 

“Baekhyun, here’s a tip: don’t say that during the livestream, Chanyeol’s fans will attack you so hard that you won’t even be able to find a job in the countryside. And the broadcast is going to be on the actual date of his birthday, it would be better to not embarrass yourself.” Junmyeon patted Baekhyun on the shoulder, while Baekhyun decided to continue feigning ignorance, but secretly, he was searching up every website he could on what Chanyeol would like. It was only five days away! 

“Please, Please, come on!”

Baekhyun groaned, skipping through an endless amount of Chanyeol’s interviews, hoping that one of the interviewers would eventually ask Chanyeol about his interests. Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he listened to Chanyeol say for the umpteenth time about his passion for music, the man’s got no other interests. 

_ “Recently I watched the movie Zootopia, I really really loved it…” _

“Oh!”

Baekhyun pulled his chair closer to his laptop, adjusting his reading glasses on the tip of his nose.

_ “That main character, I think it’s Nick Wilde? He’s a very interesting character…” _

Baekhyun smiled, he was a step closer to finding a meaningful present for the idol.

-

Baekhyun cracked a few eggs in a bowl and proceeded to pour in a cup of sugar, requesting for the cameraman to zoom in as he stirred the hot mixture.

“Okay everyone, this step requires a lot of care and attention. Chanyeol, come here and mix the custard.” Baekhyun passes the spatula to Chanyeol, who is doing his very best to mix the custard patiently, the yellowish liquid now becoming a nice and fluffy pale yellow.

Baekhyun used this distraction to quickly bring in the cake that the staff prepared for Chanyeol’s surprise, even lighting the candles quickly and discreetly.

“Hey Baekhyun, am I doing this right?”

“ _ Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. _ ”

Baekhyun lifted the cake up to a surprised Chanyeol, while the staff continued singing the birthday song and the fans rapidly commented and liked to congratulate the idol on his special day. Chanyeol grabs the cake from Baekhyun with a smile, blowing out the candles and not forgetting to make a wish before doing so.

“Annnd, here’s my present to you,” Baekhyun pulls out a medium sized box, terribly wrapped with a big bow on top of it as its saving grace. All the fans were trying to guess what Baekhyun got for Chanyeol.

_ @obsessedcy: omg, did Baekhyun give Chanyeol a rock? Kkk what the hell is that? _

_ @pcyeol123: pls be a sex toy _

_ @cycy839: Baekhyun is too sweet! Giving our Chanyeol the best birthday ever TT _

_ @chanyeolslittleman: the chanbaek ship is sailing!!! _

Baekhyun blushed as he read the comments, while some of them were really sweet, many of them were highly inappropriate as well which made him question his wrapping skills. How did his gift look like a...whip? Or a...big fat-what? Baekhyun squinted his eyes, and he instantly regretted it.

“Oh my god! It’s a Zootopia Puzzle Piece!”

Baekhyun was so distracted by the nsfw comments that he completely forgot that Chanyeol was ripping away the wrapping paper into shreds, to reveal the puzzle piece set he spent a lot of money on. 

“How did you know that I like Zootopia, Baek?” Chanyeol wondered, inspecting the box. It was a puzzle piece set of Nick Wilde, his favourite character too.

“I-I’m, I just know, okay?” Baekhyun stuttered, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Just admit that you like me, Byun. How else would you know that?” Chanyeol teased, but his retort was quickly shut down as Baekhyun scrunched up his nose to take a sniff of the air.

A burning smell.

Baekhyun’s eyes immediately zoomed in on the pan that Chanyeol left on the open fire. The spatula had been tossed to one side, Chanyeol didn’t even remember to turn off the heat.

“PARK! YOU BURNT THE GODDAMN CUSTARD!”

Everybody flinched, the little chef can be a little angry sometimes.

**[Trending] Park Chanyeol’s burnt custard puffs, is this really a cooking broadcast?**

Once the broadcast had ended, Chanyeol thanked all the staff again and looked back at the sulking chef, staring at the sad bowl of burnt custard. 

Ah, so cute. But Chanyeol also felt a little bad.

Chanyeol secretly sneaks up to the little chef and proceeds to untie his apron for him, but the little chef flinches, taken by surprise by the sudden movements from behind.

“W-What are you doing, you custard murderer!” Baekhyun scolds, but it falls on deaf ears, Chanyeol isn’t listening at all.

Chanyeol only reaches out a hand,

“Come, I’ll treat you to what you’ve been waiting for.”

  
  



End file.
